<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Table Talk by catgrrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469003">Under The Table Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrld/pseuds/catgrrld'>catgrrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Family Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, tommyinnit is an actual child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrld/pseuds/catgrrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur tries to get his little brother to eat dinner. Tommy has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Table Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed a break from my angst-filled Eret fic so I wrote a cute little one-shot for my datemate (and anyone else who wants to read it)! I have never written Wilbur or Tommy before let alone in a family dynamic situation so.. it's probably kinda bad. But I'm trying my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want cake."</p><p>"You can have some after you finish your dinner," Wilbur says, giving the five-year-old a pointed glare.</p><p>The siblings are sitting at the dining room table side-by-side, the open window casting a gentle breeze through the older brunette's hair. The sun has long since set, but Wilbur remains at the table with Tommy, refusing to leave until he's made sure his little brother's eaten— which is proving to be quite the challenge.</p><p>Tommy pokes at the plate of chicken and carrots unenthusiastically. "<i>All of it</i>?" he whines.</p><p>He contemplates it for a moment. "If you have a bite of everything you can leave the table."</p><p>"But I want a piece of cake!" Tommy says, pouting.</p><p>"Well," he replies slowly, staring absentmindedly out the window, "I guess you'd better finish your meal, then."</p><p>Tommy groans, slamming his face on the table and letting out a dramatic, albeit muffled, "ughh".</p><p>Wilbur pauses in his daydreaming and rolls his eyes good-naturedly at his brother. "If you don't finish your meal in ten minutes I'm going to have the last slice of cake myself," he warns, patting Tommy's back.</p><p>The blond sits up almost instantly, his blue eyes wide. "You had some!"</p><p>"Yeah, and I also ate all my dinner," Wilbur retorts.</p><p>Tommy grumbles something under his breath and turns away from Wilbur in his seat. The brunette ignores his brother's quiet complaints and rests his head in his hands, where he returns to dreaming of the future.</p><p>After some time, Wilbur recognises that he isn't getting anywhere with Tommy, and he decides it's better for the both of them if they get ready for bed now. He turns to where Tommy was sitting only a few moments ago and blinks, confusion twisting his expression. There isn't anybody in the small wooden chair.</p><p>He silently rises to his feet and begins searching, panic quickly replacing confusion.</p><p>"Tommy?" he whispers, walking as fast as he can into the living room. <i>Where'd that kid go?</i></p><p>Then, to his left, he hears a sniffle. His eyebrows raise and Wilbur backtracks, finding himself in the dining room once again. He crouches down, relief washing over him upon seeing his little brother safe under the table.</p><p>"Hey," Wilbur says softly, resting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>Tommy wipes a hand across his face, leaning into his brother's touch. He mumbles something Wilbur can't quite make out and his breathing shudders.</p><p>He wraps his arms around the youngest child, resting his chin on Tommy's head. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he murmurs.</p><p>"I'm h-hungry," Tommy wails, a hiccup interrupting his complaint. "I don't like any of that stuff!"</p><p>A pang of sympathy and guilt runs through his chest. He's been in this position before— back when it was only him and Techno ..and Phil. Wilbur has been the stubborn child under the table, and he remembers vividly how nobody came to comfort him.</p><p>He makes a silent promise to protect Tommy from any of the <i>other</i> hardships of their reality. At only about thirteen— still young himself—, Wilbur has raised a child nearly on his own. He wants his little brother to have the good, innocent childhood that he was denied the privilege of experiencing.</p><p>"I.." his voice falters.</p><p>"I'm really, really sorry Tommy. I never want you to go hungry, it's just.. I made that by myself and Techno didn't help and I don't know where Phil is and—" he pauses and looks into Tommy's eyes, which are brimming with tears once more.<i>I will not burden him with my problems</i></p><p>"I just mean that I worked really hard to cook and I was sad that you didn't like it," he holds his brother close. "You can help me cook tomorrow, if you want."</p><p>Tommy sniffles again and rubs the tears from his eyes.</p><p>Wilbur sighs. "For now, I think we have some bread and jam.. would you like that instead?"</p><p>The blond nods, throwing his arms around Wilbur's chest and hugging him as tightly as he can. It catches Wilbur slightly off-guard, but he holds his brother until Tommy lets go.</p><p>He smiles and crawls out from beneath the table, offering his hand to Tommy to stand up.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wilbur yawns as he watches his brother finish the last of the bread and jam.</p><p>"You ready for bed?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Wilbur helps his little brother brush his teeth and tucks him in under a mountain of blankets. He sits beside Tommy at the edge of the bed, waiting for the five-year-old to fall asleep so he can do the same. Tommy's eyes are still wide open, but Wilbur stays by his side, ruffling his messy hair.</p><p>"I can't sleep," Tommy finally declares.</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>Tommy looks up at him, forcing a sad look on his face. "Can you sing to me? I'll sleep if you can sing me a song!"</p><p>Wilbur shrugs. "I don't know any songs, though."</p><p>"Make one up!"</p><p>He laughs softly, tapping his foot on the floor. "..okay. As long as you promise you'll rest right after."</p><p>His brother nods eagerly. "Promise!"</p><p>Wilbur takes a while to begin singing. He doesn't have any ideas, but disappointing Tommy again is the last thing he wants to do. Finally, he speaks.</p><p>"This is about, uh.. I don't know. A place I just made up in my head," he says, laughing again.</p><p>"<i>I heard there was a special place. . ."</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>